how about forever
by Celticwarnings03
Summary: Emison fan-fiction. What will Alison do after the accident. Will they end up together? #EmisonEndgame i don't own pretty little liars
1. Chapter 1

How About Forever

Emily's POV

I'm sitting in my car crying like a fool. Again. All because i followed my heart again. I kissed her again and she didn't stop me but i kiss her after and she shuts me down. I don't even get a say in the matter. Then i sit for days and cry my eyes out or i get so mad that i drink and get in a state. The only person i can talk to is Hannah but she and Caleb were away for the weekend. I put on the ignition and drove to the nearest store and bought a bottle of whiskey. I immediately pop the lid and down half the bottle. Now ridiculously drunk that i decided that it is a good idea to drive home (Not my best idea). My vision was blurry and i couldn't really see at all. I started to drive home but as it was blurry. I don't remember much except lights and car noises then nothing no noise no nothing.

I woke up two days later in a hospital bed. Hannah was sleeping in a chair beside me.

"Hannah, what happened to me."

It was hard for me to even say words. My lung must have clasped or something because i couldn't even breath properly without it hurting.

"Em, Your OK?"

And with that Hannah gave me a hug. She had quite a worried face. She had not got a lot of sleep.

"I'm alright but what happened."

"OK well you have a punctured lung, a broken leg, a broken arm and a spinal injury. Your going to need help around the house for the next few weeks."

"also Alison stopped by she seemed really upset so spill."

"well OK i kissed Alison a week ago but two days ago i tried to kiss her again got shut down bought whiskey got drunk then i don't know."

"well you drove into a tree and Alison said she was coming back today so you two are going to talk it out OK ?"

"No not this time Hannah. Not this time because I'm done with her she broke my heart again. Every time your left to pick up the pieces and your not mad."

"No em I'm not mad. I'm not. I'm really not because i know you two are going to end up together and when that happens i don't what to be the one who tells you not to try and follow your dreams with the girl you've dreamed about since forever."

As Hannah said those words to me it hurt because she was wrong me and Ali weren't going to end up together. I had lost all hope in us ever being together.

"Han I'm really tired so I'm going to rest but you should go home for a bit I'll call if i need anything OK?"

"i leave soon OK but I'm waiting on the doctor giving me news about your condition. By the way your mum isn't here because she can't get away from her work in new York but I'm keeping her up to date. She will be here as soon as she can."

I try to rest as best as i can but I'm in to much pain to do so. Instead i just close my eyes and try not to move. I could hear Hannah leave and i heard doctors come in and out most of the day. I didnt know what time it was but i knew i would have to open my eyes soon because i was starving. Just as i was about to open my eyes i heard someone come in and kiss me on the head. i knew who it was straight away because i would know that vanilla perfume anywhere. I also knew Ali was coming to visit today. Alison took a seat beside me and cupped my hand. I could feel tears running down her face and on to the back of my hand. Before i had time to open my eyes she started to speak. I didn't want her to stop so i kept my eyes shut.

"Em I'm so so sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you all those times and making you upset. You nearly died and i know you're asleep but I love you so much and i just can't tell you. I'm sorry.

there's only one thing i can think after that moment. She loves me.

I love her too.


	2. Chapter 2

How About Forever :2

Emily's POV

Alison loves me. She might not know she told me but i still counts to me. After Alison stops speaking i started to open my eyes. She was beside me openly weeping.  
I can tell she is felling guilty. I try to comfort her by giving her a hug but she still was crying.

"I'm sorry em but I'm going to leave." She says getting up to leave.

"Ali don't go. I don't want to be alone." I say trying to get her to stay.

"Maybe five more minutes but I'm going to wash my face. Back in a minute."

When she gone all i can think about what she said and i know she doesn't know i know but i want to talk about it. I'm not going to bring it up though because i don't want to scare her off or make her feelings disappear. This is the longest minute of my life but it's like that every time Ali is gone. When she disappeared it was the longest 2 years of my life. Then there's **A** making us feel bad about our self's and telling all our secrets. We never know when **A** will strike or who he/she will pick on. This is why i understand why Ali doesn't want to tell me about her feelings.

My thoughts then are interrupted by the beautiful blonde returning to the room. She came back over to the seat beside my bed and sits down, i grab her hand so i can hold it.

"Ali do you want to talk about it." i say trying to sound oblivious to the crying and speech earlier.

"Just one question, was it my fault."

I pause. I know the answer but i also know the guilt Alison feels. I have to lie.

"No it wasn't your fault. Why would you ask that?"

" **A** text me about it." I can tell Alison was starting to tear up again.

"Let me see it."

Alison hands me her phone and i bring up **A** 's text. I read it aloud.

" _You say you love her. you say you care but when she needs you you're never there. You're **Driving** her into the grave. **AD**_

"Em be honest, did i cause the accident."

"NO, i bought the whiskey and i drank it. Then i decided to drive my car."

"YOU WERE DRINKING! how come no one told me."

"Hannah never told you." I begin to turn away because one i'm ashamed and i didn't want to explain why i was drinking.

"Em why were you drinking."

I just ignored her hoping she'd let it go but no.

"Em why?"

"I was drinking to get over you."


	3. Chapter 3

How About Forever:3

"I was drinking to get over you."

The room goes silent. Alison eye fill with guilt and i can't help but feel bad.

"How long has this been going on?"

"What do you mean."

"How long have you been drinking."

"I kind of started drinking when i couldn't swim any more. I only started swim because of you as well."

"Em i'm so sorry for everything i put you through and more.I can understand if you don't want to forgive me."

"Ali i'll always forgive you."

Alison then pulls me into a hug and it hurt but it's worth it and when we were hugging we didn't notice Hannah return to my room.

"Get a room you two." Hannah says with a chuckle. Alison pulls off me and sits back in the chair.

Hannah pulls over a chair and sit beside Ali.

"What were you two talking about? Hannah asks

"Nothing to do with you." Alison got really defensive and bitchy.

"WOW no need to be a bitch about it."

"Sorry I'm going to leave now. I'll see you later Em ok?"

"ok Ali but call me later ok?"

"fine bye."

Alison leaves and i turn to Hannah who is now sitting in the other chair and is next to me now.

"I guess you two made up then." Hannah said with one of the biggest smirks she has ever given me.

"yeah we did and please stop smirking like a loon. It's off putting."

"ok but i told you so."

"right smartarse i get it ok"

about an hour pasted and Hannah and i just sat and talked. Then she had to leave so she went to get me water before she had to leave. she was gone for two minutes before a doctor came in.

"How are you feeling Miss Fields."

"Better than before but i think its the meds."

"well we will monitor you tomorrow but if you can keep your recovery steady then maybe you can get home on Thursday."

two days and maybe i can get out of this hospital.

"but we have to make sure someone can take care of you at home."

"well my mum should be home soon."

"ok miss field i just thought you should know what we know."

And with that the doctor left me and as he left Hannah came in.

"what was he saying Em."

"he told me that i could maybe go home on Thursday if my recovery stays steady and there's someone at home to help me."

"if you need me to do it you know i will Em right?"

"yeah but my mum should be back by then."

"Well Em maybe not. There going to be a big storm and people have been told to stay indoors so if your mum can't catch a flight before the storm hits then she might get home before Thursday."

"Hannah you've already missed two days of school for me. I can't let you miss anymore. Han you have to go to school tomorrow."

"but em.."

"no buts ok."

After that sentence Hannah let out a childish laugh but when she stopped laughing she turn back to me.

"Em i am your best friend i am going to be there for you no matter what. Plus who even needs school."

"you need school Hannah. You only found out that Ukraine was a real country last week."

"that doesn't count Em."

"Hannah please don't argue with me i'm tired."

"Fine but me, Spencer and aria are coming to see you tomorrow. And maybe Ali will come too."

"promise me you will go to school tomorrow."

"i promise."


	4. Chapter 4

HAF4

"i promise"

10 minutes later Hannah left and i was left alone. All i could think about was the events of the days before. I got rejected then i was in a car crash. Then the love of my life told me she loved me. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone. I pick up my phone and when i saw the caller ID i answered immediately.

"hey em."

a shaky voice down the phone said to me.

"Hi Ali whats up?"

"Well one you told me to call you earlier and two i just wanted to see if you were ok?"

"well I'm in a bit of pain but i was in a car crash so" i said jokingly

"yeah I'm sorry about that." Ali said that and i could hear the tear fall for her big blue eyes.

I felt so guilty. I shouldn't have mentioned that stupid car crash.

"Ali it's ok. I'm fine. It wasn't your fault."

"But Em it is." Now Ali's full on crying down the phone to me and i can feel how sorry she was but it was even her fault.

"Ali we talked about this."

"I know Em but promise me no more drinking."

I kind of wanted to say well promise me you won't break my heart again but she was already in tears and i knew she was sorry. I took me a second but i knew what i had to do.

"fine i promise."

i can hear someone else on Ali's side of the phone. Probably her dad or Jason.

"got to go Em"

And with she hangs up. Her dad probably told her to some thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THURSDAY

it's been two days and no Ali. No one has seen her but there is something the girls aren't telling me. Hannah, Spencer and Aria are coming to get me today.  
my mum is stuck in New york but she isn't coming home now because she has another business trip in Europe so she is flying straight there.

"Ready to go."

Hannah appeared at my door Spencer and aria following.

"yeah"

we make our way to Spencer's car in silence. The girl exchanging glances the whole way there. Hannah was pushing my wheelchair. Cause i had a punctured lung and a broken leg the doctor insisted that i had one. Aria had all of my medication and Spencer had a bag full of my stuff.

We all get in the car and Spencer starts to drive. Still in silence it was uncomfortable now.

"Thank you guys this means so much to me."

i had to say something to break the silence.

"you'd do it for us Em." Aria told me

"At least this time A didn't cause the injury. It was one of our own." Spencer said

"what do you mean." i try to act oblivious.

"Give it up em we all know why you were drinking. Hannah told us."

"Hannah!"

"What don't you think they notice the times you showed up at school hungover."

"she didn't." Spencer said. i couldn't understand what Spencer had against Ali because last week they were fine.

"What is going on with you Spencer. Did you join the we hate Alison club." i say trying to sound to defensive

"Emily you nearly DIED because of HER and you think that's OK what is wrong with you. You know what i'm glad A took her."


	5. Chapter 5

HAF5

"What when did this happen." i can hardly get words out.

Thought fly through my head and my emotions are over welling but i choke them down for just now i have too many questions.

"Tuesday. Em you can't stress with all the medications your on and the state your in." Aria told me as calming as she could manage.

"ALI IS MISSING AND YOUR TELLING ME TO STAY CALM. NOT ONLY THAT MY BEST FRIENDS COULDN'T TELL ME FOR TWO DAYS."

I say now getting mad. Everyone else freezes at the fact i snapped. I decided that it was just better to stay silent for a bit but this wasn't over. The rest of the way home was silent. Not the usual comfortable silence that we have. It was the most uncomfortable silence ever. I hated fighting or shouting at them but they should have told about Ali as soon as they knew. I had a plan though because my mum wasn't coming home for a while Hannah was staying with me for a bit so I'm going to ask her later. When we arrived at the house the girls helped me in with all the stuff then Aria waited for Spencer with me in my room because Hannah wanted to talk to her. They shut my room door behind them so we couldn't hear them but they were outside my door so we heard every word.

"We agreed not to tell her Spence."

"Sorry but I'm still mad at Ali. Em could have died Han."

"well you have to put it to the side just now because you and Aria have to find Ali even quicker so Em doesn't stress."

"I know Han."

"Well go then."

And with Spencer and Aria left. Hannah came in and sat on a chair in my room.

"You probably have questions."

"Yeah how do you know A has her."

"A send us a photo of her."

"let me see."

"Em i don't think.."

"No Hannah i don't you should hide anything from me anymore."

"But Em your not aloud to stress."

"I'm going to stress more if you keep things from me."

"Fine."

Hannah hands me her phone with a picture of Ali tied up holding a newspaper with Tuesdays date on it and a big A drawn across it. She looks so weak. That's all it took for tears to start rolling down my cheek. Hannah came over and sat beside me. Took her phone back and gave me a hug. She knew i wasn't ok. She knew that i love Ali. She knew this was going to be hard for me. Her phone beeped in her hand. It was Spencer.

"Em can i leave you alone just for a bit. You have food and water."

"Why whats going on."

"Em promise you won't get stressed."

"Han just tell me."

"No promise."

"Ok i promise."

"Spencer thinks she found were Ali is. I've to go meet her."

"I'm coming."

"You can't Em"

"You can't stop me."

"Em."

"If you don't take me then I'll take my mum's car and follow you so."

"Ok but you stay in the car."

We were driving for ages and it made me worry more. Hannah told me i had to wait in the car. HA like that was happening. When we arrived we saw Spencer car.

"Wait here." That is all Hannah said then she left.


	6. Chapter 6

HAF6

"Wait here." That was all Hannah said then she left.

I waited till Hannah was out of site then i opened the door of the car and tried to get out but when i put pressure on my foot it clasped. I had to get up for Ali. It was hard and it hurt but this was for Ali. I had to limp a bit but i had to. I ran as quick as i could manage (which wasn't fast at all). I followed the way Hannah went and when i got by Spencer's car i saw an abandoned hut or shed. I wasn't sure what it was but i knew that Ali might be in there and that was all i needed to run towards it. When i got to the door it was already open so i just went in. Hannah, Spencer and Aria were standing in a row in front of glass. I walked up to the glass slowly and quiet. When i got up to it and looked through it. I trembled at what i saw. Ali. Tied up. Bleeding. I couldn't take it so i started to bang on the glass. I was so angry. So stressed. I could feel Hannah, Spencer and Aria look at me but that didn't stop me. Now tears flooded down my face. I couldn't take it.  
I banged on the glass then nothing. I couldn't hear anything or see anything. I had passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up in my room with Hannah by my side and Spencer in the corner. Both of them had drifted of to sleep. I didn't want to wake them but I needed to know what happened and i wanted a drink so i gave Hannah a small shake. She slowly came around.

"You need to stop doing this to me Em. Twice in a week. You had us worried sick."

"Hannah I'm sorry i promise no more stupid stuff. Can you get me a drink?"

"Sure back in a minute."

As Hannah left the room Spencer started to come round. No body was a light sleeper anymore.

"Are you ok Em?" she said still half asleep but coming round.

"Yeah fine"

"Good but what happened to no stress and relaxing. We warned you."

"You seriously thought i wasn't going to be there."

"No but Em you need to get better."

"I know. Spence see after i clasped what happened?"

"Well when you clasped Hannah panicked and she and Aria took you to the car and Hannah drove you home. Aria and i stayed and got Ali then we took her to the hospital because she was bleeding. I was still mad at her so Aria stayed with her and i came here to help Hannah and you."

Then Hannah came back with my water but i didn't need it any more. I need to go to hospital to see Ali. So i got up on the bed went to put my feet on the ground forgot i broke my leg and fell.

"What were you thinking." Hannah asked as she pulled me off the floor.

"I am going to the hospital."

"What Em are you ok"

"yeah Han I'm fine. I'm going to see Ali."

"Your not taking no for an answer are you." Hannah said even though she knew the answer.

"course not." i say as i grab crutches and start to head down stairs.

"I'll drive my car then. You coming Spence." Hannah says as she follows me.

"Fine but I'm staying in the car." Spencer said Angrily

When i finally got down stairs Hannah was waiting there with my chair and Spencer was in the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we got to the hospital we quickly headed to reception and asked what ward Alison was on. The lady gave us directions then me and Hannah were off. Spencer being Spencer stayed in the car. Too stubborn for her own good. When we got to Ali's Room we found Ali and Aria sleeping so Hannah push my chair up to the bed and pulled a chair up for herself. We were going to be there when Ali woke up. I stayed awake as long as i could but that wasn't very long. I drifted off into a dream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When i woke up the next morning beside Ali's bed and my best friends. When i was sleeping Spencer must have come up because she was asleep beside Hannah in a chair. Hannah was also sleeping but Aria wasn't neither was Ali.

"Morning sleepy head. How are you." Aria said to me really sweetly

"Morning. I'm ok. How are you two."

"Well I'm fine but i can't say the same for her."

"I am a bit sore. Aria could you get me more water."

Aria left the room to get Ali water and i moved my wheelchair along a bit closer to Ali. Then i held her hand.

"I thought i was going to lose you."

"Weird that's what i thought about you a few days ago."

"Promise you won't scare me like that again."

"Only if you promise me."

"I promise."

"Then so do I. Em if this last week has taught me anything it's that i really don't want to lose you ever. I know that soon we'll all separate so i need to tell you this now because i don't want to spend another day without you. I love you Emily Fields. I love you."

But before i could answer Ali Aria walked in the room. That's what you call bad timing.


	7. Chapter 7

HAF7

Aria came in and sat down beside me and i know Aria is one of my best friends but i kind of wish she would disappear. Ali told me the truth and i knew it was the truth because i can tell when she is completely honest with me. After all the years of lies and manipulation you have to look for the signs and that's what i did. I had to learn so i wouldn't get hurt. I know Ali confested her love for me but i couldn't let her just have it. I know that I love her. I also know that i can get hurt. My thoughts were interrupted by Hannah who had now woke up.

"Em do you want to come." Hannah asked

"Where are you going."

"Me and Spencer are going to the cafe."

Ali a look telling her we would talk later but i had to go talk to Hannah about this.

"sure I'll come."

"great. Lets go."

So Hannah wheeled my down to the cafe and Spencer followed us. When we got there Hannah wheeled me up to a table and walked away to get us food. I sat on my phone for a bit and i started to think about A. I hadn't had a text for a while. Not that I'm complaining it just he/she/it must be up to something.

"Hey Em you ok." Spencer asked

"I'm ok Spence are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm just dandy."

"Spence are you still mad at Ali?" i hate when my friend are mad at each other but i got to know.

"Yeah Em you nearly died remember."

"Yeah but so did she."

"It's not the same and you know it."

"i do know but can you just go and talk to her. Please."

"Fine."

Spencer got up and walked away then Hannah sat down across from me.

"Where's she going?"

Hannah sat my food in front of me.

"To go talk to Ali about nearly killing while we are on the topic of Ali. Han i need to talk to you about something."

"What. Oh i can tell it's good." Hannah said like an exited little kid

"calm down. Ali just told me she loves me and that she doesn't want to spend another day without me."

"OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. How can you say calm down then all that stuff in the same sentence. You're going to get the girl Em. You know the one you have loved forever.  
I TOLD YOU." Hannah practically scream in the cafe which caught the attention of a lot of people. Frankly she was more exited that me.

"Calm down and give advise on what to do."

"Say yes. Say yes. Oh my god you wanted this your whole life and now you don't know what to do. Are you insane."

"i don't want to get hurt that's all."

"You don't know if you don't try plus she hurts you again and we'll punch her face in."

"ok that's not happening but thanks."

"Wait why are we sitting here let's go get the girl."

Before i could say anything Hannah was pushing me out of the cafe and down the corridors like a mad man. When we got to Ali's room, the door was open and Ali was crying on the bed. Hannah wheeled me in and put me beside the bed.

"Good luck" she whispered in my ear then left

This was it.


	8. Chapter 8

HAF8

This was it.

"Ali are you ok?" i say reaching for her hand and holding it so she knew that whatever it was she could tell me.

"yeah Em I'm just crying for nothing." Alison said in the most sarcastic tone she has ever used with me. Yeah i mean she was mean to others but not me.

Clearly i wasn't wanted here so i stood up to leave but as i did i felt her hand grab my hand.

"Em please don't go i didn't mean it. I'm just upset."

"ok Alison tell me what happened." Alison looked at me i could see the pain in her eye. I wasn't sure if she was upset that i called her Alison because i only called her that when i was upset or angry at her but she was upset before i came in too so i didn't know.

"Well Spencer came to talk to me. She was mad Em. She was so mad that i hurt you. I'm mad that i hurt you but everything she said was so true. She told me parts of the story i didn't even know."

"Ali we talked about this. It wasn't your fault. I forgive you."

"But i hurt you so much Em, i wouldn't be surprised if you didn't want to see me again."

"But i do isn't that all that matters. Listen Ali yes i was mad and angry and upset but i'm not now and i don't blame you."

Ali is sitting right there in front of me, looking into my eyes and we sat a while just looking into each others eyes until the most unexpected thing happened. Ali leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was gentle and soft. I was shocked. I pulled back and Ali looked at me confused.

"I thought...I thought that's what you wanted."

"No i do want that believe me but can we talk about it first please."

"Fine Em but I'm not good at expressing my feelings like you are."

"I'm not good at it either i always say stuff at the wrong time."

"Ok well I'll start. Emily Fields i lied toughs kisses weren't for practice and before i went away i cared too much about me reputation to ever admit my feelings to you or anyone but know i don't care because when i lost my mum i realized that you can lose anyone at any moment but when you kissed me like last week i was still trying to figure it out. Still trying to put together the pieces and I'm really sorry for that. Then you got in a car crash and i thought i was going to lose you so i had to tell you that I loved you , that i love you. I didn't believe in love at first sight when i was younger but then i met you and then i did. Em you bring out the best in me and that the person i want to be but only if I'm by your side and i don't mean like for 2 months then part i mean forever. I want to spend my forever with you."

WOW that was WOW. I stood up even if i wasn't meant to and put one hand on Ali's face and kissed her. I kissed her with all the love i could. Then when we pulled back to breathe i sat down again because my leg now hurt. I guess it was my turn.

"Alison you know i love you with all my heart and it's been like that from the beginning but you knew that what you didn't know was that i was going to wait forever for you. Yes i have dated other people but i didn't love them not the way i love you because when i'm with you there is always fireworks and even when i want to be mad at you i can't because i love you so damn much that sometimes it hurts and i can't stop it so even one day if you end up hating me know i will always love you. Forever. So i guess there is only one more question i can ask. Alison Dilaurentis will you go on a date with me?"

"YES."


	9. Chapter 9

HAF9

Well me and Ali organized a date for the day after she gets out of hospital which is tomorrow. She is getting out today. She told me not to go see her and just organize the date but i have to go see her even if its just for a minute so i got in my mom's car and drove to the florists near by and bought the prettiest flowers in there. Then i drove to her house. It was past 12 in the afternoon and it was nice and sunny so i park a bit away and walked to the door. When i knocked on the door answered the door.

"Hello Emily. How can i help you?"

"Hello Sir. Is Alison in?"

"Yes she's upstairs. You can just go right up."

"Thank you Sir."

And with that walked out of the door way to let me in and as soon as i was in i practically ran up the stairs but not really because i still had a cast on my leg but i could walk with it now. So i go up to Ali's room. The door was already open and Ali was facing the wall siting on her bed. I hobble into the room as quite as i can.

"Surprise." Alison jumped a little on the bed and then turned round. We are all a little jumpy just now because A is about.

"Em i told you not to come."

"Well hello to you too." Ali got of the bed and i gave her the flowers.

"Aw Em there beautiful. I'm just going to put them downstairs in a vase." Then she walked out the room.

I sat on her bed and i was looking at a photo of us all from ages ago. We were just like 13 and we went to the park to have a picnic together and Aria took a photo. In the photo Ali was holding my hand like it was on top of mine. I don't remember that part of the day. I'd like us to recreate all our photos so when we go to collage and university we can take them with us but i don't know if the other girls would want to. Ali came back in the room and sat next to me.

"What are you thinking about."

"Aw nothing just a stupid idea that i had."

"Tell me."

"No it's ok."

"Just tell me. Don't you trust me."

"Yeah ok well you know how we are going to collage and stuff soon. Well i thought we could recreate our photos. It's just one of my stupid ideas though."

"None of your ideas are stupid Em plus I'd really like that. We should ask the other girls tomorrow at school. You are going."

"Yeah I'm going to take my crutches with me and i wrote a note in my mom's handwriting so i can get of class early and Hannah is going to carry my books for me."

"Em do you want to make our date in a few weeks when you get that cast off."

"No i organized the date and me being in a cast isn't a problem for me. Unless it's a problem for you?"

"No i just want you to be comfortable."

Comfortable me. I am going on the date I've dreamed about forever. I am going to be a ball of nerves.

"I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow is that ok ?"

"yeah that's fine i told my dad i was staying with Aria so can you drop me at hers?"

"Yeah sure. Does Aria know that we are going on a date with me?"

"No i just told her i was going on a date i didn't say with who."

"Hannah and Spencer don't know either."

"That's best for now."

"Yeah ok well I'll see you tomorrow."

I start to walk out and i get out the door before i turn around run back into Alison's room.

"I forgot something."

"oh wh.." Before Ali could finished her sentence i walked up to her kissed her and ran out to my car and drove home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This morning i woke up at like 5:30 to make sure i looked good. I showered like twice. I put on three or four outfits until i found a good one. Which ended up being my favorite blue t-shirt and black ripped jeans. This wasn't even the date. This was just school anyway Hannah was picking me up today. I grabbed my crutches and left.


	10. Chapter 10

HAF10

I was walking to Hannah's car and she started to get out the car.

"I don't need help Han. I've got my bag and i can walk on crutches. Sit back in the car."

I know Hannah means well but i hate when people try to help. I just something i don't like. I get in the car and don't speak to Hannah because i didn't mean to offend her. When we arrive at school the rest of the girls were outside in a little group. Hannah goes to get out of the car and i grab her hand to stop her. I need to apologize now or this will become an argument.

"Han I'm sorry i didn't mean it."

"I know Em. I know you don't like help i'm your best friend remember."

"I know. Your the best friend i could ask for."

"I know. Come on we are going to be late if you don't hurry up and get out my car. I'll get your bag."

I get out the car. Get my crutches. Then walk over to the group where Hannah and the others stood.

"Hey Em." Spencer said as i walked over to the girls.

"Me and Spencer have to go to class early." Aria informed me

"I'm going to go with them Ali's class is near yours though she can take your bag." Hannah said with a big smile.

After the entrance my hands be came all sweaty like really sweaty. Just nerves. I just rub my hands on my jeans and forget it.

"You ok Em?"

"No yeah I'm good." Wow I'm so nervous

"No yeah. you sure your ok. Em you seem nervous."

Well that because you make me nervous. No don't say that out loud ever.

"No I'm fine just need the bathroom."

"Ok lets go."

We go to the bathroom. I wash my hands. Ali stands with a bag full of books. I take the bag put it on my back.

"I can go to class myself now. I'll just wear the bag just now."

"No it's ok. Honestly."

"No I'll see you tonight. Is that ok?"

"Yeah sure I'm really exited for it."

"Me too. I have to go if i want to make to class on time." I turn round to walk out. I'm almost touching the door handle when i hear Ali's voice say.

"Em you forgot something." I turn round to get it

As i turn round Ali crashes her lips into mine. When Ali pulls back she smirks.

"That's revenge for yesterday."

"Yeah well i like this revenge." i say and then give her another kiss before leaving the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nothing really happened in my classes but now it was lunch. Hannah said she was getting my food so i went and sat down soon Spencer came and sat across from me. Then Aria sat next to Spencer. Ali came and sat next to me. Then Hannah eventually came with my food and sat the other side of Spencer. Aria, Spencer and Hannah were having a conversation. Ali then put her hand on my thigh.

"What are you doing." i whispered to Ali so the other girls wouldn't hear but i was sure that was blushing.

"I told you it's revenge." Ali said with a big smirk.

Ali's hand moved up my thigh and I moaned but covered it with a cough. Everyone looked at me. Ali's smirk got bigger and the other girls just looked confused. One by one the girls started to leave. As Hannah left she gave me a wink but she always did that when she left me and Ali. I turned to Ali.

"I'm going to get pay back for that later." I said to Ali

"I don't think that's true."

"Well i know it's true because i planned the date."

"Well you'll have to prove it to me later." Then Ali kissed my cheek. I think she forgot where we were.

Then i walked to class. As the day moved on i just got more and more nervous. Then when class ended i got up grab my bag and crutches. I went to get out and as i did Noel put his foot out and moved my crutch and i fell over. I couldn't get up but i heard someone come in punch noel i think then the same person picked me up. I knew who it was the whole time. It was Ali. She helped me up and i saw Noel sitting on the floor with blood coming from his nose. Man Ali set him straight. Me and Ali then walked out the classroom. Ali took me to her car.

"Get in." Ali Said in a kind but sharp tone.

I got in the car mainly because i was a bit scared. Then Ali got in the car after me.

"What the hell happened in there."

"Noel tripped me up. That's all."

"THAT'S ALL. Em I don't want to see anyone hurt you."

"You're making a big deal out of this."

"NO EM I'M NOT I LOVE YOU OK? IT HURTS ME WHEN YOU GET HURT."

WOW everything she says is just so romantic. Ok i don't want to kiss her before the date but oh my god if i don't get out this car soon then well i don't know. I get out the car and practically run to find Hannah at her car.


	11. Chapter 11

HAF11

I hobble over to Hannah who is leaning against her car in the car park. She is talking to Caleb. I hobble/Walk over and i just get in the car so i don't interrupt them. I sit in the car and i take out my phone and my headphones and just blast music in my ears. The past two weeks have been so eventful. I can't clear my head.  
Usually i run or swim to clear my head but i can't do either of them just now. Knock Knock. There's someone knocking on then window of Hannah's car. She's still talking to Caleb. I take one look at the person and decide to ignore them. Paige. We broke up i don't want to speak to her. I just sit there pretending i can't hear her. It's for the best. Eventually Paige walks away and Hannah gets in the car. I still don't want to talk to anyone. I just can think straight. I just listen to my music all the way home.

No one's home when i get back. I go into my house, take pain killers and spend like an hour getting ready for my date even though i have loads of time i jump in my mom's car and drive. I just drive away. I drive for about half an hour to try and clear my head. I kind of worked. I mean not like running but it will do.  
I start to drive back. It's nearly time to get Ali so i sit outside her house. She told me not to walk up to the house. So i wait for her to walk out. Wow.  
It was worth the wait. Ali was wearing a short blue dress (my favorite color) and matching heels. Wow. She looks Amazing. She gets in the car and i hadn't stopped staring.

"Em you can stop staring now."

"But you look Amazing."

I turn away kind of embarrassed because i was caught staring. But she does look fantastic. Actually better than that. I start to drive to the first destination.

"Where are we going."

"It's a surprise."

"Please." Ali said and made a puppy dog face.

"It's just outside of town but that's all I'm telling you."

"Ok then."

We drive a little longer and Ali's now holding my hand in the car as we talk. We arrive at a really fancy restaurant. My dad used to work here. This is where my parents had there first date plus the owner owes my mom one so this is all paid for. I get out the car walk round the other side and open the door for Ali.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

We walk into the restaurant and i go to the reception.

"What is the table under."

"Fields."

"Oh sorry i didn't recognize you Miss Fields. You look just like your Mother. Right this way."

Ok that was weird. I've never been here before and I'm being treated like royalty. I'll ask my mom later on the phone. My mum was the one who organized this part of the date but she doesn't know I'm with Ali. Ok so we start to follow this man through the restaurant we pass loads of people. We get in an elevator up to the third floor. We keep walking. Then we reach some double doors and it leads out to a balcony where there's one table set out and two menus already there.

"There will be a waiter with you in a moment." and with that he leaves

We walk to the table i hold Ali's chair out for her to sit down then tuck her in. Then i go sit down.

"This is so Wow. Your pulling out all the stops and it's the first part of the first date meaning you have a lot to live up to."

"Yeah well it's so worth it."

"The view is beautiful." Ali state's as she looks out over the towns.

"Yeah it is." I say looking at Ali.

Then the waiter comes out it's a girl. A girl we both know. Crap. It's Paige. I lower my head. Paige hasn't noticed yet. I think the best option is to jump off the balcony. Yep.

"Hi I'm Paige and Oh my god." Paige said as she finally looked up from her book and saw who she was serving.

"I think it's and I'll be your waitress this evening." Ali said making a joke. Not the best idea she's ever had.

"You and her. Really. Your with her. You left me for her." Paige said confused but just mainly angry.

"Paige i left you ages ago and this is our first date. I am aloud to date other people because we are not a couple any more." I say trying to stand up for myself.

"Yeah but with her."

"She has a name it's Alison and i think i would like another waiter. Maybe one that's nice."

"Well i wouldn't want to serve you and that bitch anyway." Paige said and pointed at Alison.

I had now lost it. I didn't have a clear head to begin with so i got up quickly walked over to paige and punched her right across the jaw. She fell to the she could get up i took Ali's hand and pulled her up off her seat and walked away with her. I couldn't deal with this right now. I stop to talk to the first man that served us.

"The waitress Paige ruined the date. We are leaving. Please teach your employees manners." I said in an angry tone and walked out and into the car.

Ali was behind me the whole time. She got in the car after me. She looked different but i couldn't tell what it was.

"Sorry if i ruined the date." I had to say that encase she was mad but i don't know what she's feeling. Right now i wish i was physic

"You didn't ruin it Em, Paige ruined this part of the date but i'm sure you have more planed."

I smiled at her. She isn't mad. She probably hungry though but with that we drove away.


	12. Chapter 12

HAF12

We drive off together. We stop to get food at a drive-through. Not the most romantic thing ever but still we laughed in the car park as we ate it. Her laugh is the best noise in the world. Then Ali turned to me. She looked serious. Oh no here we go. This is the part of the night were she goes i don't like you like that or some shit.

"Em." I thought about not answering because i don't want to get dumped before we're even dating.

"Yeah." Here we go.

"How did you find out about that restaurant. Did Piage take you there." Oh thank god she isn't saying anything else.

"No that's were my mum and dad had there first date."

"Oh ok i just didn't know that's all but that's really romantic. Wait does your mum know?"

"No god no but she did help organize it but she doesn't know I'm with you even though she'd be fine with it."

"I know but i think we should tell my dad first just because he will take it differently than your mum will."

Wait she wants to tell people about us. I mean not right now but at some point. Ok calm.

"You ready to go."

The next stop was the movie. We always watch films together so this just felt right. To take her here. We walk in and find our seats. Up the back. Ali loves to sit up the back. We always have. We were watching a horror film. Also Ali favorite. We had come to see IT. I hate horrors but I'd do anything for Ali so here we are.

The film was scary. Half the time i was jumping out my seat and Ali noticed. She took my hand to calm me down. It was nice but i didn't help much. When the movie was over we walked out and go back in the car.

"Em do you know why i like horror movies?"

She asked me this and i could immediately think of several answers like because we live one because your slightly messed up.

"No i don't know."

"I watch them because you get all scared and i get to hold your hand or give you a hug."

"Wait all these years we went to horrors so you could get a hug or hold my hand. Seriously. You could have just asked then i wouldn't have had so many nightmares."

Ali laughed a bit at that comment.

"Where are we going now."

"One last surprise."

And with that i drive her to the last stop of the night. I stopped a bit away from it so we could walk toghther. Not that far really.

"What time is Aria expecting you." I say kind of hoping it's ages away.

"I didn't give her a time." Oh thank god.

"Em where are we going."

"You'll see in a second."

We walk through some woods and stop at the spot. A spot that meant so much to us. The kissing rock. I sat on the old rock and patted beside me so Ali would sit down.  
When she does i think for a second then turn to her.

"Ali."

"yeah."

"I know that this date wasn't perfect and i know that i could have done better planing it but i would love to do this again. I would love to be able to take you on as many dates as i can but i can't unless i ask you this question first so Alison Dilaurentis would you do me the honor of being your girlfriend?"

"YES OH MY GOD YES EM."

and with that Ali was on my lap kissing me. We were there for a while kissing and talking but mainly kissing. It was started to get late. I wanted to drop Ali off before it was pitch black so we got back in the car and we drove to Aria's house. All the lights were out.

"Ali see if you go in now won't you wake everyone." I say truly concerned because i don't want her to get into trouble or anything.

"Yeah but i have no other chose." I start to think about a plan.

"Yeah you do. My mom's in Europe you could stay with me." Ali looks unconvinced. "We'll just sleep i promise."

"Yeah that would be great." Ali smiled so did i. I mean i get more time with Ali why wouldn't i smile.

So with that we drove home.

 **Hi guys so I'm sorry for not updating in a while but I've been swamped. I don't really know if I'll continue this story but i have some idea's for other fanfics but we'll see. Just comment to let me know if i should continue.**


	13. Chapter 13

HAF13

It's been a few weeks now. Ali and i have been dating ever since our first date. No one knows yet but I'm sure Hannah is getting suspicious. Well I've been happier but who can blame me. I mean i am dating a girl that everyone wants to date or wants to be. My mom's back in town though so we don't get a lot of alone time unless her dad and Jason are out the house. Right now me and Ali are at my house. We have to study for a french test that's coming up. I'm on my bed and Ali's at the desk we know that if we sit next to one another then no studying gets done. So she is sitting at my desk and I'm casually glancing at her. It's the way the sun hits her eyes they sparkle more than usual. She's just so perfect.

*Buzz Buzz*

Ok well that was one way to interrupt me studying. Not that i was really studying. I pick up my phone and look at who was texting me. Ali also looked over.

"It's just Hannah." I told her. We are still A in the brain.

Hannah - What are you doing right now ?

Emily - Studying

Hannah - Good nothing important. I need your help.

Emily - Are you ok?

Hannah - Yeah can you come over just now ?

I looked over at Ali. I didn't want to leave but i can't get Hannah on my back any more than she all ready is. Crap. Well looks like i'll have to study tomorrow.

"Ali."

Ali looked over at me. She looks quite concerned.

"Yeah." She said almost reluctantly.

"Hannah needs my help."

"What is she ok." Ali said starting to panic a bit.

"Yeah she's fine. I just have to go see what she wants. You can stay if you want and finish."

"I think I'll go home but I'll see you tomorrow Em. Ok?"

"Yeah I'll pick you up...Ali. When are we going to tell them?"

I look over to Ali who had started to pack up but then sat down again.

"I don't know Em. Do you want to tell them."

"I mean it is fun sneaking about but i think they should knew. I mean Hannah has been on my back about it for the last week. It's getting annoying."

"Well what about a sleep over at mine tomorrow. I mean my dad will be out of town and Jason will probably stay with one of his loser friends."

"Yeah sounds great. Well i got to go but I'll see you tomorrow."

I go over to Ali grab a quick kiss and leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I arrive at Hannah's five minutes later. I am in her bedroom.

"So i need you to help me pick a dress for my date tonight."

"You made me come all the way here to help you pick a dress for a date?"

"Yes didn't you hear me?"

"Hannah i was busy."

"Studying. Really Em. You should be happy that i saved you from boredom. Unless someone was with you."

Hannah said and then looked to see my reaction. I played it cool and acted as if it wasn't true.

"Hannah do you need help or did you ask me here to interrogate me."

"A bit of both but i will let you leave if you tell me what or WHO is making you this happy..." She exaggerated the who and raised her eyebrows."... I mean come on Em one i am your BEST friend and two i haven't seen you this happy since you were dating ..." She thinks for a second. I'm just praying she doesn't say Paige..." Maya"

Oh thank god.

"Hannah i can't believe you."

*Buzz Buzz*

Hannah phone went off this time. I look over at her. Please god don't be A.

"It's Ali. She having a sleepover tomorrow."

"Great see you there." I quickly leave before Hannah can exaggerate me anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

HAF14

The school day pasted quickly and as it went on i got more nervous. I couldn't even eat lunch with them. I went to the library instead. When school was done i went straight home. Ali got a lift from Spencer. When i got home i grabbed my headphones and went for a jog. Then went home got changed. Grabbed all my stuff and the keys to my car. I drove to Ali shortly after. When i got there Spencer let me in. I went into the kitchen and stood against the island. Ali came over to me.

"You ok Em?"

"Yeah just nervous. I mean i don't know what to do."

"We'll tell them we just have to time it and we have to tell them together. Ok?"

"yeah we got this."

With that we go in to the living room. I sit on a chair and Ali sit on the couch beside Spencer. Aria is on another chair and Hannah sitting on the floor. All with a cup of alcohol. This was going to be fun.

Well the night started slow and simple. Until Hannah got her way.

"Can we play a game now." Hannah asked for like the forth time. She is stubborn

"Fine but what?" Spencer said giving in to Hannah.

"What about truth or dare." The smallest of the group suggested.

"Maybe later. Lets play never have i ever." Hannah said with a wicked grin.

Shit. This is it. Houston we have a problem. Mission abort. Run. I look over at Ali who just gave me the same wicked grin. Fuck. I'm doomed.

"Spencer can go first." Hannah said probably to make me wait longer and to die of nerves or suspense.

"Ok well. Never have i ever..." Spencer turned to Aria and said "... Slept with a teacher."

Aria sips from her cup and Hannah giggles at how competitive Spencer gets at game. She do anything to win.

"Aria next."

"Never have i ever kissed someone else's boyfriend." Way to get Spencer angry.

Spencer and Ali take a sip.

"Ali next." Hannah keeps giving us commands.

"Never have i ever been black out drunk."

"What." Spencer asks in sheer confusion.

"Black out drunk. So drunk that you don't know what happened the day/night before." Hannah said with a grin because Spencer didn't know something she did.

Me and Hannah take a sip but i feel like a sip wasn't enough for how many times that happened. Hannah looks at me with sympathetic eyes this time.

"My turn." Hannah protests. Probably got tired of waiting.

"Never have i ever kissed a girl."

"Wow Han just wow." i say to her. She put a lot of thought into that one.

Me, Ali and Spencer take a sip. Everyone looks over at Spencer.

"WHAT."  
"WHO"  
"WHEN"  
Everyone shouted at Spencer.

"WOW could you stop shouting. I don't want to talk about it. This is never have i ever so i don't have to explain my answer."

"Fair enough." Hannah said with a smirk. Well are definitely playing truth or dare now.

The round continued then we were back to Hannah.

"Never have i ever dated a girl."

"Hannah." i said with a sterner tone. then i took a sip of my cup. Out of the corner i saw Ali take a sip too.

All the girls turned to her and screamed. Then when Ali wouldn't tell Hannah turned to me and winked. Why i don't know.

The game continued until all the cups were empty.

"Truth or Dare. Aria goes first and Spencer ask." said Hannah. Back to giving orders.

"Aria truth or dare."

"ok truth."

"If you had to go out with one of our boyfriends. Who would it be. Toby or Caleb."

God Spencer why would you do that. Any way.

"Um...Probably...I don't know..."

"Just pick one." Hannah says getting impatient

"eh...ok...Toby?" Aria said in more of a question than an answer but ok.

"Ok Aria ask Alison." Hannah said. She like to be in charge. Even though it's usually Alison.

"Ok truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Ok if you had to date one of us. Who would it be."

Fuck. I'm pretty sure my brain just jumped out a window. I can't wait to see how this goes.


	15. Chapter 15

HAF15

"If you had to date one of us who would it be." I saw Hannah smirking out the corner of my eye.

"Em. I would date Em." Ok breath Emily breathe. I am freaking out.

I excuse myself. I go to the kitchen. Ali walks in. Ok breath. Don't panic.

"Em i was thinking." Ok breathe. Breathe. She pauses. I just nod trying to catch my breathe. Just having a mini panic attack. It's ok.

"We should tell them tomorrow so there sober and we can talk properly. ok?"

Oh i can't breathe. Oh shit. I fall to the floor. The last thing i hear is Ali scream help. Then darkness. Ok well panic attacks suck. This is not my first panic attack and not the first time i blacked out either.

I do remember the first time. It had been a bit after i was told i had to stop swimming and i had kissed Ali the day before. It was the first time my mom went abroad for work so i was freaking out. Hannah found me the next day lying in the middle of my bedroom. My eyes start to flutter open. It's all blurry. I rub my eyes. I see all the girls. Ali is kneeling beside me holding a towel to my head. Spencer and Aria are standing over me and Hannah is sitting at my feet. They all looked worried except Hannah. No wonder she has had to put up with this for ages now. I think i take her for granted. I relax my breathing. Then i try to sit up. As i sit up Hannah pushes me down and Ali grabs my shoulder and pushes me down too. Jesus. Now I've got 3 mother like 2 wasn't enough. Great.

"Em you need to rest." The words of the famous Spencer Hastings everybody.

I get up and stumble to the kitchen. Half drunk from earlier and it's still a bit blurry. I walk to the cabinets and get a bottle of whiskey. Pop the lid and drink straight from the bottle. I walk in and sit myself down of the wooden chair at the side of the room. The girls stare at each other but i just stare into space. The alcohol was just more of a habit after a panic attack. I'm not really thinking but i continue to just drink. Ali comes over and kneels in front of me.

"Ali just leave her she's in phase. It always happens after a black out. She won't talk but give her ten minutes or so to come round."

"This has happened before." Ali and Spencer said in unison.

"Yeah. Oh none of ..you.. knew..that." Hannah said slower and less perky than usual.

Ali turns back to me and puts her hand on my knee. I can't control my body. It won't work. Aftershock. I mange to look down at Ali. It felt like moving a bolder. It felt heavy or maybe I'm weaker. My head is heavy so heavy i think it will fall.

"Em can you hear me?" What a stupid question. I don't know what is really but i know I'm not deaf. I love her and all but come on Ali.

Stupid head nod or something. Do something. God. I takes a second but my head nods.

"This is the most responsive I've ever seen her in phase mode. Ask her something else." Hannah gets up from her chair and come over and kneels beside Ali.  
God yeah more questions this is hard enough. God Hannah. Just what i need you to experiment on me. I take a few more sips of whiskey.

"Em can you give the bottle." Ok hand work. Work. Work. This is harder than you'd think.

I manage (by some miracle) to move my hand and give Ali the bottle. She took it and handed it to Spencer. I open my mouth but no words come out. Stupid brain.

"It's ok Em we get it come on you need to rest." Hannah said as she started to help me up of the chair.

Ali helped Hannah help me up to my room and they put me to bed.


End file.
